


Shoot fanart

by sapphicteaparty



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Brunch, F/F, Fanart, Naked Cuddling, female presenting nipples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicteaparty/pseuds/sapphicteaparty
Summary: nsfw sketches





	1. Chapter 1

they cuddle


	2. brunch

brunch time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr actually reviewed this post and decided it was completely sfw after all, but i'm posting it here too just to be safe.


	3. Desk

  
happy femslash february to harold's desk


End file.
